


Stars

by psythewriter



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Angst, Everyone is probably ooc even though theres only like one line of dialogue, Gen, Implied Kizajin, Jin likes stars, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9262880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psythewriter/pseuds/psythewriter
Summary: Jin Kirigiri loved watching the stars in the sky.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first dr fic whoops
> 
> Jin is fantastic and I love him

Jin Kirigiri had always been fascinated by the stars. 

Ever since the age of 18 months, when when he took his first steps in his backyard, quickly toppling over and rolling around around in the ground until he faced the sky. He was mesmerized.

* * *

The next time was when he was 8, with his friends Kizakura and Bandai. The trio was in the fields of the farm Bandai’s family owned. Kizakura had lunged at Kirigiri during a game of tag, knocking both of them over. Kizakura got up right away, but Kirigiri rolled over onto his back and stayed staring up into the sky, looking at the stars, until Kizakura grabbed his arm and dragged him through the dirt, yelling at the top of his lungs, “I got you!.”

Kizakura was taken aback when Kirigiri cooly replied with, “How many stars do you think are in the sky, Koichi?”

The young boy had no response. 

* * *

As Kirigiri grew older, school became more intense. He had less time to spend Kizakura and Bandai, as they were all from different grades. He became more distant and soon began calling them by their last names. But he always had the stars. 

Every night, he would go outside into his yard, and lay on his back to watch them. He would always be comforted by the distant light of the shining specks in the dark night sky. Each time his mother or his father told him to come inside it would jolt him up as if they had poured ice cold water in him whilst he slept. Each time he came inside, he would discretely sneak outside again, just to get one last look. 

* * *

When Kyouko was born, Kirigiri was overjoyed. She was beautiful with a bright, shining face and a pair of sparkling eyes. She looked like she could grow up to be a star. Each night, after she was born, Kirigiri took outside into the yard, where they looked up at the stars. Sometimes Kirigiri asked Kizakura to tag along, to take photos for memories. Kyouko was always silent when she stared at the stars. The look on her face closely resembled the one that was on Kirigiri’s face all of those years long ago. 

* * *

Kirigiri made it a point to have astronomy taught as Hope's Peak Academy. On Class 78’s latest field trip, the activity planner had an hour dedicated to stargazing. Interestingly enough, Kyouko was in that class. She and Kirigiri were not on good terms, but Kirigiri has taken every opportunity to attempt to repair their relationship. Nothing worked. She wouldn't even look at him. She wouldn't let him look at her sparkling eyes. 

“Give the girl a break. She needs time,” Kizakura had said, while reassuring him that she would come around. The man's warm gaze and sweet smile made Kirigiri want to believe every word he said, but the day he did that would be the day that he was shot into space by a bear. 

* * *

The day didn't seem to end. The riots were beginning to breach the academy's gates. He put everything he had into pushing them waves of furious reserve course students but it wasn't enough. He helped put the finishing touches on the bunker. It would be able to keep Class 78 from the chaos outside. 

It would be able to keep his daughter safe from the chaos outside. 

He rushed back to the rendezvous point he set up with Kizakura and Bandai. He ran as fast as he could; he didn't notice a large monochrome bear sneak up on him and punch him in the head, knocking him out. 

* * *

Kirigiri supposed that he could believe Kizakura now. 

He screamed out for help. He screamed out for Kirigiri, for Kizakura. He couldn't see anything, but he knew that he was in a rocket, ready for takeoff. He heard the doors shut and engines start up. He felt the machine blast into the air. The turbulence causing his blindfold to bounce, allowing him to see. The rocket had a small window letting him peer outside. He saw the blue of sky and it gradually grew darker until the ship slowed and the sky was a deep indigo. 

Then the stars began appearing. 

They were breathtaking. Not because of the lack of air in the ship but because of their stunning beauty. He stared down each and every one, allowing the sight to overwhelm him. He didn't bother to gasp for air. He would be glad to die surrounded by the most stunning creations of the universe. 

The rocket began to hurtle back to Earth. Kirgiri was already dead. He almost felt at peace, if it weren't for not being able to see the faces of Kyouko and Kizakura again. He still thought of them. He saw their faces in every star, every dazzling, gorgeous star. He prayed for their safety. He prayed that Kyouko wouldn't fall to Enoshima’s plot. He prayed that Kizakura had met with Bandai at the rendezvous ooint, and they had gotten to safety. 

Kirigiri prayed for the security of his loved ones, as he slipped into a black night with no stars.    



End file.
